bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Bull House Impound
The Bull House Impound is a police station in Columbia and one of the many outposts of the Columbia Authority. This particular one is located within Shantytown. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth reach this place in order to find Chen Lin's confiscated tools. History Jeremiah Fink ruled Fink Manufacturing with such unscrupulous business practices that he knew in advance that he'd need an armed force to keep the rabble-rousers from successfully leading his employees against him. Rather than apply fairer practices for his workers, he set up the Bull House Impound in the center of his Factory Worker Housing district to see that regimented order was maintained and that any dissenters were dealt with immediately by Columbia's police force. ''BioShock Infinite'' First Floor After the heated and difficult fight in the Bull Yard, Booker and Elizabeth enter the building to find a discomforting quiet. The main level consists of a security checkpoint gate and the main foyer. In addition to the seized Vox Populi paraphernalia, a lockpick and the Kinetoscope Fitzroy Spotted are in this area. Further on are the main offices and the interrogation room, and inside are the Voxophone "Terminated" and a lockpicking kit. As the duo enter the main space, they are beset by a wave of soldiers and, later, by a Motorized Patriot. Second Floor The upper-level houses the primary planning room and more offices, where a locked Chest and the Voxophone "That Goddamn Key" can be found. The armory is to the left of the floor. It has a lock requiring five picks, but inside is an Infusion, a piece of Gear, and an RPG. To the right is the facility's Locker Room. There's a lockpick near the sinks. The Impound The basement level contains the impound where contraband is kept. Booker and Elizabeth find the needed tools. As they head down to fetch them Elizabeth opines what giving Vox the weapons could do and how the poor could be helped by this. When they happen upon the tools, they realize that this was a fool's errand, as it'll be impossible for them to lug all the heavy machinery back. Elizabeth spots a Tear that allows Booker and Elizabeth to enter an alternate reality where the confiscated weapons were never there, meaning that the Vox Populi now has them. They go through the Tear and head back towards the Gunsmith Shop. As they head out of the Bull House, they find the Voxophone "Kindling" and hear the sounds of a fierce firefight going on outside. Heading up the stairs, they discover a few guards are phasing in and out of existence — the same effects as those in the Good Time Club prison. In addition, the way they came in is now redecorated with strips of red cloth and mines with streaks of red paint. New Discoveries Voxophones #Daisy Fitzroy - Terminated - First Floor, outside the interrogation room. #Wilbur Sykes - That Goddamn Key - Second Floor, primary planning room, on a desk near a chest. #Daisy Fitzroy - Kindling - The Impound, at the desk near the stairs (after entering the Tear). Kinetoscope *Fitzroy Spotted Gallery BioI Shantytown Bull House Impound First Floor Interrogation Room.jpg|''The interrogation room on the first floor.'' BioI Shantytown Bull House Impound Upper Floor Armory Interior.jpg|''The interior of the armory on the second floor.'' BioI Shantytown Bull House Impound Locker Room.jpg|''The locker room.'' Toolslockup.jpg|''Chen Lin's tools and machinery.'' BioI Shantytown Bull House Impound Dead Woman in Cell.jpg|''A murdered woman in the impound's cell.'' The Vox Threat Ver 2.png|''The Vox Threat.'' Behind the Scenes *Some of the mugshots seen on "The Vox Threat" blackboard are actually real world mugshots. The female mugshot under "lieutenants" is the mugshot of Alice Adeline Cooke, who was convicted for bigamy and theft in 1922.Femme Fatales: 35 Vintage Female Mug Shots on TwistedSifter The mugshot of the two males under "Vox Suspects" is the mugshot of Albert Stewart Warnkin and Adolf Gustave Beutler. Warnkin was convicted in 1920 for attempting to carnally know an eight-year-old girl. There is no information on what Beutler was convicted for.Mug shot of Albert Stewart Warnkin and Adolf Gustave Beutler, 18 October 1920, Central Police Station, Sydney. on Sydney Living Museums *When Elizabeth enters Rapture, she apparently does so using the Tear in the Bull House Impound as boxes from the Impound can be seen behind her. Alice Adeline Cooke Mugshot.jpg|''The mugshot of Alice Adeline Cooke.'' Albert Stewart Warnkin & Adolf Gustave Beutler Mugshot.jpg|''The mugshot of Albert Stewart Warnkin and Adolf Gustave Beutler.'' Vox Threat Board.png|''An early version of the Vox Threat Board.'' Elizabeth Enters Rapture.png|''Elizabeth enters Rapture from the Bull House Impound.'' References Category:Shantytown Category:Finkton